Power
by karin150301
Summary: Te dejare tomar el volante, siempre y cuando no olvides quien tiene el poder


**Power**

Esto no podía ser verdad, ¿o si?

Él no estaba sonriéndole a esa chica de otra familia, no, él no estaba siendo extremadamente amable con esa chica de cabellos cobrizos y vestido de cóctel que detalla su despampanante cuerpo, no, Hayato Gokudera no podía estar coqueteando con esa chica frente a ella.

El golpeteo del cubierto contra la copa de cristal llamó su atención –Bueno quisiera agradecer a la familia Vongola por aceptar nuestra invitación –la voz profunda y áspera del jefe de esa familia menor llamó la atención de todos, incluidos claro el hombre de cabellos plata y la linda mujer de esa familia. –Es un placer para nosotros recibir al Neo Primo Vongola y poder así estrechar nuestra relación con ellos… –las palabras del hombre comenzaron a filtrarse hasta lo más recóndito de su mente mientras veía a la chica frente a ella tocar la mano del guardián con tanta confianza que no parecía haberse conocido hace apenas un par de horas.

Cuando los aplausos se hicieron presentes un pensamiento llegó a su cerebro _necesito salir de aquí._

–¿A dónde vas Haru-chan? –cuestionó la dulce Kyoko.

–Necesito aire –contestó poniéndose de pie ante la atenta mirada del ojo verde.

El aire fresco del verano en Italia golpeó su cuerpo ondeando su vestido, era una noche fresca y con las hojas de los árboles comenzando a pintarse de tonos naranjas la proximidad del otoño era inminente. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica, parecía casi imposible pensar que Gokudera se le había declarado hacía apenas tres semanas, y que acompañado a eso le había dado la mejor noche de su vida, pero claro eso pareció difícil de creer cuando el chico había evitado el tema olímpicamente, la ignoraba deliberadamente, y ahora, coquetea con esa chica de otra familia; sí parecía casi imposible que él dijera que correspondía sus sentimientos.

–¡Basta! ¡Haru dejará de sentir algo por Gokudera-kun! –dijo llena de determinación.

–Eso ni tú misma lo crees.

–¡Hahi! –el respingo salió involuntario de sus labios, girando sobre sus talones lo vio, con ese aire de Playboy, cigarrillo en mano y el ceño fruncido. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con esa chica de otra familia? –preguntó regresando su vista al paisaje y con el mejor tono de indiferencia que halló en su arsenal.

–El Príncipe idiota la invitó a bailar, no es como si me interesará de todas formas –caminó hasta estar a su altura. –¿Tu qué haces aquí?

–Necesitaba aire pero creo que ha sido suficiente, regresaré a dentro con el resto –estaba a punto de salir del lugar más al sentir el agarre sus pasos se detuvieron.

–¿Comenzaremos a comportarnos de nuevo como idiotas? –cuestionó divertido.

–Haru no es idiota –se defendió.

–Entonces sólo estás celosa –esa mueca llena de diversión le golpeó con la verdad de todo el asunto.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios –Lo siento Gokudera-kun pero no soy la chica que anda tras de ti por todas partes.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se apoderó de su labios al ver al Italiano fruncir el ceño. –¿Solo eres la mujer que me cela de todas? –esta vez fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y recibir una sonrisa burlona.

El marcador: Gokudera 1, Haru 0

–No sé de qué hablas –mintió mientras se giraba para seguir mirando el jardín.

–Aparte de estúpida mentirosa –busco en su saco una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo encender su cigarrillo para después tomar una larga calada. –Ok, lo admito, sentí un poco de celos –él iba a soltar uno de sus típicos comentarios más ella continuó. –Pero no eres el único que tiene pretendientes aquí, no te sorprendas si esta misma noche consigo no sé… ¿una cita con el hijo del jefe de esa familia? La verdad es todo un galán. –Sin dejarle tiempo para contestar ella salió del lugar dejando al hombre tras ella furioso.

Con una misión en mente camino con gracia y seducción por la sala, _hago que esto luzca fácil,_ pensó al ver la expresión de los hombres a su alrededor, _porque simplemente sé lo que valgo_.

–¿Me concedería está pieza, _bella donna_?–un hombre detuvo sus pasos tomando su mano y depositando un casto beso en el dorso. Una sonrisa nerviosa tiró de sus labios, aún no podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de gestos. –¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre? –cuestiono con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Quiso rechazar su más que obvio flirteo sin embargo sus ojos captaron al medio italiano que tanto se había burlado de ella. –Haru –respondió con la voz más seductora en su repertorio.

–Entonces ¿Acepta mi oferta bella Haru? –preguntó ofreciendo su mano. Una lenta pero seductora canción de tango sonaba a la distancia, y ella no pudo sentirse más valiente.

Solo fue necesario sentir la mano del hombre desconocido sobre su cintura, y el ritmo del tango subió por su cuerpo, miradas fijas sobre ella, y eso poco o nada podía importarle.

Una profesional desprendiendo fuego en caso pasó, claro hasta que el choque contra un cuerpo masculino detuvo sus pasos.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –estaba molesto, realmente molesto, y Haru podía ser consciente de ello con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

–Bailando –contestó cuando la mano masculina se afianzó a su cintura.

–No puedes bailar con cualquiera –sus movimientos fueron guiados por el peliplata de forma magistral.

–¿Y por qué no? –cuestionó desafiante.

Él desvió la mirada enfocando en un lugar incierto al extremo opuesto del salón–Eres demasiado estúpida para saber bailar –fue la corta respuesta de el mientras de fondo el final de la música llegaba.

Una sonrisa ladina tiró de sus labios rojos a la par que sus brazos se cruzaban bajo su pecho. –Sólo porque tienes algo grande allí abajo –el ceño del italiano se frunció –Eso no significa que voy a aceptarlo sin protestar, cariño.

Sin esperar respuesta del chico continuó con su paseo por el resto de la velada.

-¡Haru-chan! -Haru viro sobre sus talones al escuchar la inconfundible voz del jefe de la familia Cavallone.

-Dino-san -una sonrisa amable aparece en el rostro de la castaña mientras hace una leve reverencia.

-Tan bella como siempre -el dorso de su mano es besado con galantería que ella aprecia. -Tal vez podríamos bailar más tarde.

-Lo pensaré -declina la oferta con amabilidad.

Su vista viaja hasta la barra donde Tsunayoshi habla con el jefe de aquella familia y con Dino. A unos cuantos metros de ellos están Takeshi, Ryohei y claramente Gokudera. Sus miradas, esmeralda vs chocolate, una batalla que ella gana pues él termina desviando la mirada con molestia.

-¡Haru! -una sonrisa tira de sus labios al ver a sus amigas acercándose.

-Supongo que alguien está de cacería -comenta divertida Hana.

-No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad -bromeó cepillando mi cabello.

-Creí que tu y Hayato-kun…-comienza Sasagawa.

Negó deteniendo sus palabras -No necesito a un idiota como Hayato -sus brazos se cruzan mientras su ceño se frunce.

-Siguen sin hablar -pregunta Chrome tímidamente.

-No es culpa mía.

-Deberías intentar hablar con él -aconseja Kyoko tan linda como siempre.

Su vista viaja a donde los chicos conversan, Lambo se ha unido y parece que ahora una pelea entre los italianos es inevitable. -Lo tendré en mente -y es así como da por zanjado el tema.

Haru no quiere admitirlo, pero cuando la velada termina y esa chica se despide del italiano mayor de forma tan _amigable_ siente aquel escozor propio de los celos, ella no quiere reconocerlo, y vaya que no lo hará.

La distribución de los carros se toma de la siguiente forma: Ryohei, Hibari, Hana e I-pin van al frente; Yamamoto, Chrome y Lambo, van al final, y como es obvio, Tsunayoshi, Kyoko, Hayato y ella van en un mismo auto.

No es incómodo en absoluto, Hayato conduce, Tsuna, Kyoko y ella van en el asiento trasero, la pareja conversa sobre algunas cosas para su futuro compromiso y ella opina de forma prudente, esto no es incómodo, claro si ella omite las continuas miradas del peliplata en su dirección, no necesita mirar el retrovisor para sentir esas esmeraldas quemar su piel con cada efímero vistazo, sabe que él la mira mientras ella le ignora deliberadamente.

No es hasta que el viaje de regreso termina que ellos vuelven a estar solos, Kyoko y Tsuna se han ido a su habitación, Hana y Ryohei se han ido a dormir antes de que ellos lleguen, Hibari e I-pin han hecho lo propio y el resto aún no llegan.

-Bueno... -ella se estira mientras camina en dirección a las escaleras -que tengas una buena noche, Gokudera-kun.

 _Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso,_ o eso es lo que piensa Haru cuando él tira de su brazo y hace que ella lo encare.

-¿Podemos dejar de actuar como idiotas? -pregunta con el ceño fruncido

Ella quiere recurrir de nuevo al " _No sé de que estas hablando"_ pero ¡mierda! ya esta harta de eso. -No soy yo quien ha estado evadiendo esto todo el maldito mes -contesta con el ceño igualmente fruncido.

-No sé de qué hablas -él suelta su brazo antes de meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Una sonrisa llena de fastidio tira de los labios rosas de la chica. -¿Puedes dejar de actuar como un idiota? ¿O te es tan difícil admitir que me amas? -ella no espera respuesta antes de girar sobre sus talones y retomar su camino directo a su habitación.

Las pesadas pisadas le anuncian que esto no es el fin de su discusión con el chico, pero es salvada por la llegada de Takeshi, Chrome y Lambo.

-No pensé que todavía estuvieran despiertos -admite el moreno ignorando el ambiente tenso de la habitación. -Lambo quería comprar algo de beber así que nos detuvimos -explica caminando en su dirección.

-Tche -chista el plateado antes de caminar escaleras arriba -No deberían hacer paradas innecesarias- Es lo que dice antes de ir a su habitación.

-Creo que esta más huraño que de costumbre -ella sonríe ante las palabras del guardián con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Deberíamos descansar, el sol saldrá pronto -aconseja Chrome.

Haru no puede evitar pensar en todo el desarrollo dramático que ha tenido su situación con Gokudera, un suspiro cansino escapa de su labios mientras camina por el largo pasillo, inconscientemente su vista se detiene en la puerta del peliplata, _debería hablar con él,_ piensa, aunque al final termina descartando la opción, no será ella quien admite que se ha equivocado.

Está exhausta cuando llega a su habitación, una de las últimas del pasillo, cosa que suele agradecer mayormente, pero hoy detesta más que nunca. -¿Porque has tardado tanto?

-¡Hahi! -exclama al ver al borde de su cama al italiano. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo pregunte primero -sus ojos ruedan ante la actitud huraña del hombre.

-Estás invadiendo mi habitación, así que merezco una respuesta primero -sus brazos se cruzan empezando con una batalla de miradas, _esto no es nuevo_. Soltando un suspiro cansino Haru se tumba a un lado del hombre, con los brazos a los costados y la vista fija en el techo. -¿Podemos dejar de actuar como idiotas? -al fin suelta.

Es estúpido recordar justo ahora los buenos momentos junto a Gokudera, era estúpido pensar que ese mismo hombre de mal carácter había sido aquel que la reconfortó cuando más lo necesito. Sí, era absurdo pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos dejando que al fin el cansancio se apoderara de ella. Aún tenía que quitarse el vestido, desmaquillarse y ponerse la pijama, estaba consiente de eso, sin en cambio no quería moverse de su posición, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esas orbes esmeralda que muy seguramente se encontraban escudriñándola.

Su tren de pensamientos se interrumpió al escuchar al un suspiro cansino por parte del italiano, seguido del movimiento a su costado, al parecer él se había tumbado a su lado, ciertamente no tenia ningún problema con eso.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza, Estúpida mujer -después de lo que parecieron horas él al fin rompió el silencio.

-No soy estúpida, Bakadera -habló sin abrir los ojos.

-Claro que lo eres.

-No -soltó un suspiro antes al fin girar y al fin encarar al hombre -¿Por qué no solo admites que me amas? -su ceño se frunce a la vez que sus ojos se abren.

-¿Por qué no admites TU que me amas? -le devuelve la pregunta a la par que una sonrisa ladeada se abre paso en sus facciones.

-Dejémonos de juegos, Hayato, te tengo en mis manos -habla ella viéndolo fruncir el ceño aún más y borrar esa sonrisa.

-No seas tan crédula -ella ríe ante su comentario antes de erguirse un poco más sobre el.

-Aunque no quieras admitirlo... -comienza ella acariciando sus masculinas facciones. -Soy quien tiene el control.

 _Mala idea,_ piensa Haru al verse acorralada entre la cama y el cuerpo de Hayato. Sus manos son apresadas contra la cama a la par que sus labios son mordisqueados lentamente mientras tiene los ojos cerrados -Eres estúpida -él murmura dejando que su aliento a whisky y nicotina inunde sus pulmones.

¿Es normal sentirse con todo este poder aun cuando es él quien está sobre ella? Haru piensa que si cuando lo siente pasar sus manos por sus piernas y anclarlas alrededor de sus caderas. Sus besos se han vuelta más desordenados, las manos de ambos aventureras y la ropa ha comenzado a estorbar, estar en esta posición, con él deleitándose con su piel y sus lenguas juguetonas son las cosas que le hacen sentir en control, la forma en que las manos ajenas cambian la fuerza que ejerce sobre sus piernas, o como sus besos cambian de dirección según ella lo necesita.

 _Cariño, no olvides que yo tengo el poder,_ una sonrisa tira de sus labios con este pensamiento, sin perder tiempo ella logra darle la vuelta a la situación, ahora están sentados, ella en horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-Tu eres el hombre... -suspira sobre sus labios recibiendo una mirada lujuriosa a cambio y una sonrisa ladina. -Pero yo tengo el poder -espera un comentario mordaz o tal vez que el la tumbe sobre la cama, sin en cambio lo que obtiene es un beso cargado de muchos sentimientos. Él puede ser la tormenta implacable, pero ella es un huracán que arrasa con todo -¿Al fin dejaremos de ser unos idiotas? -pregunta después de que reanudan su sesión de besos.

-Tu eres la única idiota - _Vale, lo dejaré tomar el volante…_

Apartándose por un momento, sus manos viajan hasta sus hombros para después empujarlo, se ve algo confundido aunque esto dura poco cuando Haru baja el cierre del vestido para después sacarlo y lanzarlo a un lado.

 _Siempre y cuando no olvides quien tiene el poder..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Hace algún tiempo que quise publicar esto, y al fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, espero les guste y dejen un lindo review, un pequeño dato curioso, está historia podría tomarse como una continuación a mí OS "Dentro del plan", aunque también puede tomarse como una historia independiente.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews

3.- Personajes de Akira Amano, historia mía, canciones de Little mix (Power), sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
